


Hazelnut flavored friendship

by killing_kurare



Series: Berserk: Alternate Universe Prompt Table [1]
Category: Berserk
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Coffee Shops, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 10:50:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6467314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It would be great to call a girl like this her friend ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hazelnut flavored friendship

  
**Challenge/Prompt:** [Drabble Cycle AU](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1707324.html): Coffee Shop  
**Challenge/Prompt:** [](http://100-women.livejournal.com/profile)[**100_women**](http://100-women.livejournal.com/): afternoon

 

 

„Hi, I’ll get a –“

„Hazelnut Macchiato with extra flavour.“

Schierke’s mouth stays open mid-sentence. „Ehm … yeah?“

„Coming right up,“ the girl behind the counter says happily. Schierke eyes her suspiciously. She has blonde hair, a broad smile and eyes so big and blue that Schierke has to think of bright summer skies.

“You’re new?”

“Yeah,” she laughs. “I’m Sonia. And I’m here most afternoons, so we’ll meet more often now.”

“How do you know these things?” Schierke asks frowning, but Sonia’s smile remains while she prepares the coffee.

“I just do,” she answers cheerfully. “Here you go, sweet and tasty, just how you like it.”

Schierke takes the cup, still looking at her suspiciously.

“It’s on me. I always like to meet new friends.”

Schierke knows she should be freaked out, but there’s something about this girl – honesty, warmth – that draws her in, and she smiles back shyly. “New friends?”

“Yeah. I know we’ll get along just great.” Sonia’s voice gets soft, and for a moment they don’t say a word and simply look into each other’s eyes.

It would be great to call a girl like this her friend …

Schierke feels herself blush and looks down to hide her cheeks. “Okay, then … I’ll see you tomorrow afternoon,” she says quickly and turns around.

“I’m looking forward to it!” Sonia calls after her and sighs contentedly. She has been yearning for this meeting, and though Schierke doesn’t know yet, they have more in common than she’d expect.

 


End file.
